Vous reprendrez bien un peu d'anecdotes ?
by Mlle Violine
Summary: Juste une petite collection de petites vignettes, sur différents couples et personnages. Moments de vie, sentiments à la volée, guimauve, tristesse, nostalgie, joies et peines...OS4 à venir : la famille Weasley vue par Dominique !
1. Quand Ginny aime Hermione

Je commence une série de vignettes, qui pour l'instant est un pairing Hermione/Ginny, bien que ça change toutes les deux vignettes, probablement. Voici donc les deux premières...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Les reviews seront grandement acceptées, et je dirais même, attendues !

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...

Mademoiselle Pettigrow.

* * *

_Emotions, sensations et autres chagrins d'amour_

_**Vignette 1  


* * *

**_

Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un jour strictement normal. Tu es assise sur ce fauteuil, moi sur un autre qui est face à toi. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire dans la façon dont tu me regardes, j'ai les yeux fixés sur mon livre.

Je relis sans cesse la même phrase, mes yeux passent d'un extrême à l'autre de la page et je retiens à grand-peine un soupir. Dans combien de temps ce petit manège va-t-il cesser ? C'est la question que je me pose depuis plusieurs mois. J'évite de lever les yeux en ta présence, j'évite tous les contacts avec toi parce que je sais que cela va soulever une somme de sensations que je ne dois pas ressentir quand tu es là, ça me perturbe. Quand ta main touche mon épaule, banalement, j'ai des frissons qui courent de la racine de mes cheveux jusqu'à la pointe des mes orteils et qui irriguent une zone en particulier.

Tu m'excuseras, mais ce n'est pas vraiment…sain. Et quand tes yeux croisent les miens, je ressens ton regard jusqu'au creux du ventre et ça réveille des trucs en moi, comme une colonie de papillons.

Ca paraît parfaitement débile, je sais. Et je ne suis pas réputée comme étant quelqu'un de débile, je te l'accorde !

Je vais monter dans mon dortoir, je crois. Ca me perturbe trop de voir que tu regardes mes mains sur cette page, mains qui tremblent d'être la source d'une attention aussi soutenue.

Un jour, tu me diras que tu m'aimes. Mais pas aujourd'hui…Je dois monter réviser.

* * *

_**Vignette 2**_

* * *

_Nous sommes le mercredi 11 février 1997. Je suis en train de me poser bien trop de questions, et je pense que si je ne pose pas tout ça dans cette lettre, Hermione, je vais finir par exploser. _

_Alors, voilà, c'est mal, ce que j'écris, ce que je ressens jusque dans les tréfonds de mes entrailles, mais à chaque fois que je croise, ne serait-ce que croiser tes yeux me fait un effet bizarre et j'ai envie de te serrer contre moi, de poser ta tête délicatement sur mon épaule, de caresser tes cheveux, deme blottir tout contre toi et de sentir que tu as autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de toi._

_Non, c'est faux, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je suis accro à toi. A ton odeur. A ta peau. A ton souffle qui fait délicatement se soulever ta poitrine et à tes mains distraites, parcourues de petites tâches de rousseur, parcourant tout aussi distraitement les lignes qui s'étalent devant ton regard, alors que tu sais très bien que je te vois. Que je te regarde. Que je te dévore du regard, et je n'ai jamais l'impression d'en avoir assez. _

_Assise là, ton regard tourné vers la fenêtre, mon cœur coule dans ma poitrine quand je te vois, tes longs cheveux bruns descendant sur tes épaules, tout ton corps m'attirant comme un aimant. Plus fort qu'un aimant. J'ai envie de m'asseoir sur tes genoux, de caresser tes cuisses et de me coller tout contre toi. Je veux sentir tes mouvements contre mon épaule nue, je veux caresser tes hanches et tes fesses dans un lit, sentir ta respiration lourde d'après l'amour. _

_Te regarder, longuement, caresser tout doucement, du bout du doigt la pulpe de ton front, celle de tes lèvres, effleurer tout aussi doucement tes cils, me plonger dans tes yeux. Et rester là, comme ça, nos corps scellés, nos mains se parcourant aussi doucement que si l'on avait peur de se casser en appuyant trop fort sur nos peaux nues…_

_Je t'aime…

* * *

_

Voilà, je devrais poster les deux suivantes demain...Ou même aujourd'hui, si vous êtes chanceux._  
_


	2. Marauders' Tale

Conformément à ce que j'avais prévu, je vous poste une vignette ce soir...Celle-ci est plus longue que les deux premières réunies, et a pour protagonistes les Maraudeurs...Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : lire !

A très bientôt pour la suite !

Mademoiselle Pettigrow.

* * *

_Emotions, sensations et autres chagrins d'amour_

_**Vignette 3**_

_**

* * *

**_

Les murs étaient blancs autour de lui.

L'infirmerie, encore.

Des chuchotements autour, des rideaux tirés, et comme d'habitude, les potions s'amoncelaient sur sa table de chevet, aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine Moldu, comme après chaque pleine lune, comme après chaque nuit de sauvagerie.

Remus Lupin soupira longuement, et se passa difficilement une main tremblante sur le front.

Cette nuit avait été rude, pour lui…Et pourtant, elle avait eu un petit goût de semi-victoire.

Le loup n'avait pas été seul, cette nuit.

Il avait été rejoint par trois compagnons aussi animaux que lui…Un grand chien noir, un majestueux cerf et un rat couinant sans cesse.

Sirius, James et Peter avaient été plus qu'à la hauteur de la tâche qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes imposés…

Remus retint des larmes au seul fait de penser qu'ils avaient passé des années à s'entraîner à devenir des Animagi juste pour lui. Juste parce qu'ils pensaient que Remus n'était pas une horrible bête. Juste parce qu'ils étaient différents de tous les gens qu'il avait pu rencontrer auparavant. Parce qu'ils auraient fait subir un enfer à sa voisine, Mme Clickman, cette vieille rombière qui passait ses journées à prendre des photos de pièges à loup ensanglantés, pour les glisser sous la porte des Lupin…

Oubliant momentanément ces pensées horribles, Remus ne put retenir un sourire ravi lorsque les rideaux s'ouvrirent à la volée, faisant hurler Mme Pomfresh et laissant apparaître ses trois meilleurs amis, l'air légèrement fatigué et surtout…

- Sirius ! s'exclama Remus aussi discrètement que possible.

Le concerné passa une main sur sa joue balafrée, l'air aussi coupable que possible. Et ceci fit remonter à la surface toutes les peurs les plus enfouies de Remus.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça tous les mois, les gars, chuchota-t-il rapidement avant que l'infirmière arrive.

- Dehors ! fulmina-t-elle, le teint bien trop rouge.

Une fois de plus, les Maraudeurs se récrièrent violemment et James se mit à agiter les bras en tous sens, marmonnant des mots tels que « important », « amitié », « Remus », « réconforter » et autres borborygmes. Ce fut finalement la voix de Dumbledore qui interrompit ce vacarme :

- Poppy, je pense que Messieurs Potter, Black et Pettigrow ont besoin d'avoir une grande conversation avec Monsieur Lupin…Je vous suggère de le laisser regagner son dortoir avec ses amis. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'allais le faire sortir, répliqua sèchement l'infirmière avant d'arracher d'un coup sec les couvertures du lit de Remus et de l'aider à s'habiller, devant les regards rassérénés des Maraudeurs. Leur tournant le dos, le jeune lycanthrope poussa un soupir intérieur à l'idée de la conversation qui s'annonçait…

* * *

_Dortoir des Maraudeurs, même soir. _

Ils avaient marché tous les quatre de front, sur une même ligne. Sirius tenait absolument à se trouver près de Remus. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais la chaleur qui émanait du corps de ce dernier le troublait légèrement. Chassant ses pensées, il mena rapidement la petite bande aux escaliers de bois de la tour de Gryffondor, et il fut le dernier à rentrer dans le dortoir mais le premier à parler, sourcils froncés.

- Remus…Si tu penses qu'on a tous oubliés ce que tu as dit dans l'infirmerie, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, mon vieux !

- Sirius ! le reprit James, le regard totalement neutre.

Il se tourna cependant vers Remus, l'air anormalement calme et grave, et ceci plus que tout autre chose, pensée ou geste, fit prendre conscience à Remus à quel point ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient pour lui, pour le soutenir, pour le soulager de ses blessures psychologiques.

- Remus, si on a décidé de devenir des Animagi en deuxième année lorsqu'on a eu la confirmation de ta maladie, c'est pas seulement parce que Sirius est un casse-cou dans l'âme…La raison véritable de cette décision, c'est qu'on veut toujours être là pour toi. Quoi qu'il t'en coûte de nous laisser faire. On ne veut pas que tu souffres seul. Ca a déjà été le cas trop longtemps ! Si on peut être là pour t'épauler, alors à chaque pleine lune, tous les mois de ta vie, tu pourras compter sur nous.

Remus ne savait plus quoi dire. Il lui semblait dérisoire d'opposer des objections, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, mais aux seuls regards de ses trois amis, assis les uns à côté des autres, il voyait parfaitement qu'il était inutile de les raisonner.

Cette petite lueur qu'il percevait dans leurs yeux, ce truc qui faisait vibrer la corde sensible chez lui, valait bien beaucoup de batailles et de chamailleries entre chien et loup sous la lune brillante une fois par mois.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Remus Lupin pouvait affirmer qu'il avait de vrais amis. Et c'était la plus douce des pensées…

* * *

Voilà...Prochaine vignette dans la soirée ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer !

Merci d'avoir lu x)


	3. Tell Me How You Feel

_Bien le bonjour, chers lectrices et lecteurs ! Désolée pour mon retard, je vais essayer d'updater ce recueil plus rapidement !_

_Voilà un autre Hermione/Ginny...J'adore ce couple en ce moment._

_C'est légèrement un PWP (Porn Without Plot), bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment du porno, et qu'il y ait quand même un peu de scénario. Bien. _

_A très vite, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de cette nouvelle vignette..._

_Mademoiselle Pettigrow.  
_

* * *

_Emotions, sensations et autres chagrins d'amour_

_**Vignette 4

* * *

**_

- Ginny ?

Il était quatre heures du matin, et la nuit était la plus sombre que toutes celles que la petite rouquine ait eu l'occasion de voir depuis bien longtemps. Dans son appartement londonien, la jeune femme était assise à sa fenêtre, ses longs cheveux roux la drapant comme un manteau. Le rebord glacé de la fenêtre refroidissait considérablement ses cuisses, mais elle n'en avait cure : elle adorait la nuit.

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'une personne vienne troubler ce moment…

- Oui, Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure indue ?

La jeune brune essayait de rester focalisée sur sa surprise de voir sa colocataire assise en plein milieu de la nuit dans la cuisine, qui plus est à la fenêtre pour éviter de regarder les longues jambes de Ginny qui remontaient jusque sous sa longue chemise blanche, qu'elle portait déboutonnée, qui plus est.

- Qu'est-ce que tu portes… ? demanda Hermione, montrant le vêtement d'homme soigneusement repassé, du doigt.

- Oh, c'est une chemise. J'en achète souvent, dans des boutiques pour hommes. J'en ai plein, que des blanches. J'aime bien les porter déboutonnées, le soir ou la nuit.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre à ceci, sa colocataire se tut, ses yeux vagabondant partout dans la pièce, évitant le regard et le corps de Ginny. Malheureusement, celle-ci choisit ce moment précis pour s'étirer, le tissu glissant sur sa peau et laissant découvrir un sein.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Hermione poussa un gémissement, détourna rapidement les yeux et quitta la pièce, consciente que quoi qu'elle ferait, elle serait toujours tentée de regarder le corps parfait de sa trop jolie compagne.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin._

Hermione ne dormit pas bien. Sa nuit fut parsemée de rêves perturbants, incluant une jolie rousse portant une chemise blanche qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses…pas pour très longtemps, ceci dit. Dans son rêve, la brunette se comporta exactement comme dans ses fantasmes : elle s'approcha sensuellement de Ginny avant de lui caresser le corps dans sa totalité, sa chemise toujours sur les épaules, avant de la faire glisser, lentement, doucement, sur ses bras et de découvrir ses épaules et son dos. Et bien sûr, elles firent l'amour et Hermione se réveilla…en plein orgasme. A quatre heures du matin.

Bouleversée, la jeune femme se leva et fila dans la cuisine. Elle se prépara un thé à la camomille et se laissa choir sur une chaise.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire ouf et de se plonger dans ses pensées qui, de toute manière, tournaient toutes autour de la même personne depuis…trop longtemps, maintenant.

* * *

_Ca avait commencé à Poudlard, lorsque Ginny était en sixième année et qu'Hermione allait passer ses ASPICs. Bizarrement, son attention avait tendance à se détourner de ses livres, et c'était cela, plus qu'autre chose, qui l'avait faite s'alerter. Trop régulièrement, elle vérifiait la présence de Ginny non loin d'elle. Trop souvent, elle appréciait son contact, même bref, contre sa peau. Trop intensément, elle ressentait son odeur, son rire, ses gestes, son toucher sur elle…Elle devenait folle. Tout son corps réclamait des sensations qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir._

_Ce fut un soir, où Hermione était rentrée chez elle, et qu'elle s'était connectée sur Internet, qu'elle se décida à taper des mots dans son moteur de recherche, consciente qu'elle avait besoin d'être soulagée de toutes ces sensations qui l'envahissaient._

_D'une éducation stricte, la jeune fille n'était certes pas ignorante de la sexualité, mais elle connaissait à peine son propre corps…Comment pouvait-elle envisager le corps d'une autre fille, dans ces cas-là ?_

_Tentant de se persuader que c'était pour son propre bien, Hermione se décida à cliquer sur un lien, de plus en plus consciente d'elle-même, de ses doigts, de ses mains, de ses jambes et du reste. Rougissante, elle lut pendant presque une heure, et finit par éteindre son ordinateur, encore plus rouge que lorsqu'elle parcourait des pages peu catholiques._

_Maintenant elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire._

_Allongée sur son lit, dans le noir, son cœur battait fort et elle avait du mal à respirer correctement. Les images d'elle et de Ginny envahissaient son cerveau, et sa main glissa là où elle avait besoin qu'on la touche._

_Les minutes passèrent, et Hermione n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle découvrait. Elle ne pensait pas que son propre corps pouvait lui fournir autant de sensations…et puis elle fut soudain propulsée au sommet du plaisir, tout en elle brûlait et elle avait encore l'odeur de Ginny en tête, ses mains contre elle, en elle, la touchant partout. Elle redécolla et poussa un gémissement incontrôlé, se couvrant les yeux de sa main libre. _

_« Merlin… »_

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, debout à cette heure-ci ?

- Ginny ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la brune se leva brusquement de table, tâchant d'agir naturellement pour ne pas que Ginny ne devine la teneur de ses pensées. Elle ignorait la nature de la sexualité de sa colocataire, et elle ne voulait surtout pas lui révéler son secret le plus enfoui, le plus intime qu'elle eut jamais eu.

- Quelque chose ne va pas.

Involontairement, Hermione, qui tournait le dos à Ginny, eut un frisson et sentit les larmes dévaler à nouveau le long de ses joues. Tandis qu'elle se calmait tout doucement, la main de son amie se posa sur son épaule et lui fit faire demi-tour.

- Hermione…

Ginny ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais vu Hermione pleurer, elle gardait tous ses sentiments enfouis en sa présence, depuis qu'elle-même était en sixième année. Maintenant qu'elle la voyait extérioriser quelque chose, elle paniquait. Alors, elle fit quelque chose d'immensément stupide, mais qui lui semblait le mieux à faire sur le moment.

Au moment où Hermione vit la rouquine se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle, son cerveau arrêta de fonctionner et elle releva la tête, laissant Ginny l'embrasser, longuement, amoureusement, presque passionnément.

Elles ne savaient pas combien de temps elles restèrent là, à s'embrasser, Hermione caressant enfin le corps de son amie, cette dernière frissonnant des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Je t'aime…

- ...T'as dit quoi, là ?

Interloquée, la plus âgée des deux lâcha l'autre, et elles se regardèrent longtemps.

- Hermione…Tu trembles…

- J'ai froid…J'ai chaud…Tu m'aimes ?

Le discours incohérent de son amie fit légèrement sourire la jolie rousse.

- Oui, je t'aime.

A nouveau, ce silence. Mais celui-ci n'était pas tendu, au contraire, il était doux, plein de tendresse…Un peu électrique aussi, parce que plein de désir, contenu, sauvage, à l'état brut.

Ginny caressa la cuisse d'Hermione, la faisant frissonner puis perdre la tête. Elle n'avait plus le contrôle d'elle-même et la rousse trouvait ça au combien excitant. Comme des furies, elles se précipitèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione et se déshabillèrent mutuellement, les langues, les jambes s'enroulant, les bouches se mêlant, leurs corps se fondant l'un dans l'autre avec la passion qui les consumait. Elles firent l'amour vite, fort, intensément, parce que c'était la façon dont elles ressentaient les choses, et que l'urgence de leur désir avait besoin d'être comblée.

Hermione avait pressé son corps contre celui de Ginny, mais celle-ci les fit rouler dans l'autre sens, comblant ainsi son amante entre les draps du lit et son propre corps. Les mains descendirent dangereusement, finissant par trouver l'intimité de l'autre. Hermione poussa un râle lorsque l'index de sa meilleure amie glissa en elle avec facilité, tant elle était excitée. Et tandis que leur danse de l'amour commençait, Ginny se surprenait à penser qu'il n'y avait strictement rien de plus beau qu'une femme qui jouit.

- Je t'aime…murmurèrent-elles en chœur, tandis que leurs cœurs et leurs corps se calmaient enfin, dans la quiétude et la moiteur de leur chambre.


End file.
